Flies, gnats, and other flying insects are persistent problems in almost all areas of the world. Such insects are viewed as particularly undesirable in settings where their presence may be a health concern, such as in the food industry. In order to control such pests, people have resorted to various methods to eradicate them, such as chemicals and poison. One (1) other common method, especially in indoor environments is that of flypaper strips. Such strips are usually hung from the ceiling where they attract insects to its sticky surface where they remain until death.
One (1) unfortunate side effect of flypaper's efficiency is that the room occupants are forced to view multiple dead insects. Ironically, the better the flypaper works, the worse the sight becomes. Frequent replacement only drives up costs and the first insect captured becomes an aesthetically displeasing sight. In commercial settings, such devices are detrimental to the image of a business and may negatively impact profit.
Various attempts have been made to provide fly paper style insect traps. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 827,006, issued in the name of Gathmann et al., describes a fly paper guard and holder which allow a user to easily store, set up and handle the flypaper traps without contacting the flypaper surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,301, issued in the name of Babb, describes a decorative insect trap with flypaper portions which form an image such as a butterfly or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,434, issued in the name of Davis, describes a flypaper trap comprising an apertured cylindrical outer protective shield which houses a replaceable flypaper portion.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are unsightly during use, limited their utility in settings where an aesthetic appearance must be maintained. Also, many such devices do not provide simple reuse capabilities which do not require disposal or reinstallation of the system. Furthermore, many such devices do not provide a means for attachment in a variety of desirable locations within a building or the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a flying insect trap without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.